


There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

by DaddyKuro



Series: Murder Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Dark fic, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Late Night Writing, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKuro/pseuds/DaddyKuro
Summary: Lance questions Keith's music choice





	There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.
> 
> I was listening to music and thought to myself 'what if someone listens to this when he kills someone'
> 
> And then this happened.
> 
> This was written at like, midnight. So yah.

“Haven’t you heard that, I’m the new cancer, never looked better, and you can’t stand it.”

__   
  
Keith sings to himself while hunched over his desk, working on some math homework.

 

Lance looks over, a look of concern on his face. He knew it was some song, he could hear the music clearly despite it coming through Keith’s headphones. But the point…

 

“Dude, you can’t sing that.” Lance claims, putting down his pen to focus on his boyfriend.    
  
Keith looks over and raises an eyebrow, soon looking back down at his paper to continue working. “What?”

 

“You… You can’t just sing stuff like that!” the taller male says, as if it was obvious. “You can’t sing songs about killing people when you…” He trails off when Keith looks up, glaring. 

 

“What, when I actually kill people?” Keith asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

 

“Well… Yeah!” 

 

Keith sighs and rolls his eyes. “I’m not about to go through and delete most of the songs off my phone.”

 

“Wait! Most of the songs on your phone are actually about killing?! Keith, babe, do we need to talk?” Lance jokes, causing Keith to groan.

 

“Just hurry up with whatever you’re working on. I’m pretty sure Shiro is bringing someone over tonight…”

 

___________________________

 

_ “ Next is a trip to the ladies room in vain …” _

__   
  
Slunk

 

_ “... I bet you just can't keep up, with these fashionistas” _

 

“I fucking hate you Keith.”

 

The pale boy smirks, turning back to face Lance. 

 

_ “And tonight, tonight you are the whispering campaign” _

 

“What? If I can’t listen to murder songs while doing homework, wouldn’t it make since to listen to it when... “ He glances at the girl tied up and gagged, knife in her arm and tears in her eyes. “When I’m actually murdering someone.”

 

_ “I bet to them, your name is Cheap and that to them you look like shit” _

 

“How long even is that playlist?” Lance asks, going to the speaker and picking up Keith’s phone.

 

“Come on love, you know you want to join me.” Keith purrs, pulling his knife out. 

 

_ “Talk to the mirror, choke back tears..” _

 

Lance hand twitches a bit. He had to admit, ever since Keith introduced him to the wonderful world of murder, it slowly started to become his best stress reliever.

 

_ “...and keep telling yourself, I'm a diva” _

 

But this was just wrong.

 

He opens the phone and looks over the list, counting the songs.

 

_ “Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on table, They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin” _

 

“Keith, this is at least 25 songs.”   
  
“So?”    
  
“Babe, that’s too many.”

 

“Would you not call me babe while I’m cutting off someone’s arm?”

 

_ “I am the new cancer, never looked better you can't stand it” _

 

“Could you not cut off someone’s arm while I’m talking to you?”

 

“No. Get your ass over here with a knife and help me.” 

 

Lance sighs, but gives in. “Fine… But I’m using one of yours.” Lance grumbles, while Keith smirks.

 

“Whatever you want love.”

 

_ “Because you say so under your breath, You're reading lips, when did he get all confident?” _

 

Lance soon goes next to Keith, looking over the girl. 

 

She was dead, it was clear she died from blood lost.  
  
“You still want to cut her up?”

 

“...Yeah.” Keith grabs the front of Lance’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

_ “Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer...” _

 

“You have a problem.” Lance mumbles as they pull back.

 

“Like you don’t?”

 

“I’m not the one wanting to listen to Panic! At The Disco while killing someone.”

 

_ “...Never looked better and you can't stand it” _

 

“Shut up, they’re a good band.”

  
“You’re so emo.”

 

“You’re a dick.” Keith says, no real bite behind it.

 

_ “And I know, and I know It just doesn't feel like a night out, with no one sizing you up” _

 

“But you love me.” Lance purrs

 

_ “I've never been so surreptitious, So of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch” _

 

“Maybe.” Keith replies smoothly, causing Lance to pout a bit.

 

“Come on, the song is almost over and I want to finish her up…”

 

Lance just nods, helping Keith do what he wanted to the body, while Keith leads him and hums along to the upbeat tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Wop. That was a thing
> 
> But yah. I hope you like it


End file.
